


Not Another Chain Sex Fic (I Promise)

by korasami



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (And Trans Author), Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Improper Use of Hatsu, Nenfucking, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Characters, non-verbal consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: Leorio shows off his new Nen ability at a Zodiac meeting.Kurapika is going to murder Leorio.





	Not Another Chain Sex Fic (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Been sitting on this one for a while. Pun intended. Did a LOT of research... there is no fic on this site where Leorio uses his Nen for sex. Pity.
> 
> This fic has been dubbed by my friends who have kindly been forced to read this as "the nenfucking fic." Shout out to Fess, Ella, Lauryn, Elizabeth, and Kaci for y'all's support through these hard times. Pun intended.

On the surface level, the Zodiac meeting is like all others. Cheadle, ever the professional, speaks a steady stream of political jargon and status quo solutions. Side conversations are sparse but present. The energy is low—the tone of Cheadle's voice is dull compared to the colorful getup of the gathered group, and most of Zodiacs have found something to sufficiently sidetrack themselves with.

Mizai runs his finger along the bottom of his black eye, presumably checking to see if his makeup was completely dry. Cluck, seemingly chilly, tries rubbing the goosebumps on her arms away with her hands. Pyon doodles little paw prints onto the purple sticky note pad in front of her. Ginta has given up any pretense of paying attention, a small book in his lap.

Leorio, distracted, is drawing small circles on the table with his left index finger.

Kurapika is going to _murder_ Leorio.

Kurapika is a fucking mess.

A shudder rakes through their body, and they grip the table hard to keep from yelling. They do not know how Leorio was doing it. It all began so suddenly. Kurapika, locked in a quiet frenzy, remembers receiving a sudden crisp voice in their head, oddly familiar in tone, asking if it would be all right for Leorio to invade Kurapika's nether regions, to put it politely. And _of course_ Kurapika's bored-out-of-their-mind had immediately perked at the idea; they just had not expected, well, _this_.

Distantly, Kurapika hears a low whistle from their right. “Damn, Kurapika,” Mizai says, and Kurapika just barely manages to turn their head in his general direction before he continues speaking. “You’re tearing up the table with those chains of yours.”

Kurapika blinks slowly, and looks down. So they are. Their legs start to tremble.

“Holy shit, those eyes in action,” Cluck whispers, glancing up at Cheadle, who undoubtedly notices their side conversation but makes no indication of it. “What’s gotten you all worked up?”

“Yeah, Kurapika,” Leorio mutters next to her, not looking up from his hand. “What’s gotten into you?” He stills in his fidgeting, and if anyone had been paying close attention, they might have noticed his finger disappearing into the hardwood surface it rested upon.

Kurapika jumps, then hisses at him. Leorio grins, lazy and lascivious, and it is only then that he slides his gaze up to meet Kurapika’s. Kurapika wants to chop off his head.

“Hmm?” Leorio continues. “Rat got your tongue?” He starts slowly tapping his finger, seemingly oblivious to its descent into the table’s solid surface.

“Go to Hell, Leorio,” Kurapika says, aiming for as flat of a voice as possible.

“Kurapika? Is something the matter?” Cheadle asks pointedly.

Their volume control under duress needs work, apparently.

“I—” Kurapika begins, then chokes on the remaining words. Leorio’s soft exhale draws their attention to him—or, more accurately, his hand—but Kurapika does not need to analyze his position to know _exactly_ what he has done. “I’m fine, Madam Chairman. I won’t interrupt again.”

Cheadle narrows her eyes. “Well, Kurapika? What is your take on the situation?”

Kurapika hesitates. “The situati-i-ion?”

They can barely choke their words out. Out of the corner of their eye, they can see Leorio carefully folding his hands in front of him, one resting flat on top of the other. That bastard.

Cheadle sighs. “The situation with Padokia.” She purses her lips at Kurapika’s vacant stare. Her voice, however, shows more concern than disappointment. “Are you sure you're alright?”

Kurapika’s eyes are not blank from confusion; they are blank from all-consuming arousal. Across the table, Leorio lets out a vicious exhale that could not be called a snort. If one were paying attention, they would see no movement but a steady twitching of his right arm; if he were to remove the left hand from covering his right, the two fingers beating in and out of the table itself would be visible.

Kurapika flinches when his familiar voice penetrates the air. “Maybe Kurapika’s just sick.” Their eyes go as wide as Kukuru mountain as Leorio leans forward across the table to press the back of his left hand against Kurapika’s forehead. Kurapika’s eyes dart to his right, and they know without really looking that three of those long, dexterous fingers have sunken up to the hilt.

“Fuck,” they whisper as Leorio makes a show of checking their temperature. Kurapika realizes too late that they are pushing back against Leorio’s warm hand. They really hope they are not whining.

Leorio grins at the response. “Nope, no fever. Did you get enough sleep last night?” The arrhythmic stretching of three fingers is reduced to a more accurate two as he leans back in his chair, and then Kurapika can feel them start to curl, and the assault is relentless.

Leorio damn well knows they did not get enough sleep last night, that bastard. He damn well knows they have not got a fever. He damn well knows that their current state of completely strung out is entirely his own fault, and anyone in the room who would give notice to Leorio’s expression would know this instantly. But Leorio had counted on Kurapika’s firmly scarlet eyes to be the centerpiece of this discussion, and his bet had a high payout.

“I’m gr-great,” Kurapika guts out. “Just p-peachy. Ma-adam Chairman, if you would...?”

Cheadle’s little shake is enough to reorient herself from the odd weight settled in the room, but it does nothing to pull Kurapika away from the unrelenting curl of Leorio’s Nen fingers inside of them. The angel on Kurapika’s shoulder, which eerily resembles Gon, gently points out that standing up would break the connection Leorio’s tormenting Nen ability needed to operate; the devil on the other, which resembles Kurapika themself, knew that nothing in the world could get Kurapika to actually move out of range of Leorio’s glorious attack.

Because, damn, if this isn’t _exactly_ what Kurapika wants.

Leorio’s left wrist rests casually against the table and he slowly begins drawing tight circles against the surface with his index finger. _Fuck_. Kurapika’s legs squeeze tightly together autonomously and they have to bite their lip to hold back a moan. They have had no idea until now that Leorio was even capable of—of fingering them using Nen alone. Clearly this is something he had planned, practiced for this very day. Kurapika can see the reflection of their scarlet eyes in the wax finish on the table, burning impossibly deeper at the image of Leorio practicing this on himself alone in their shared apartment. Or not alone in their shared apartment. Fuck.

“Yes, right,” Cheadle titters, and her voice sounds to Kurapika as though she is speaking from deep underwater. “As I was saying, the Republic of Padokia has come to us with reports of concerning threats made against their capital, Carthago...”

Kurapika’s head fills with cotton as their insides fill with Leorio’s thick, cloying Nen. It takes all the restraint in the known world to keep from coming right on the spot, which Kurapika knows would give them away immediately. They glare into Leorio’s eyes and imagine shooting Chain Jail at him in punishment. Kurapika bites down on their lip even harder. Leorio would probably get off on that, the pervert.

The Nen finger rubbing against Kurapika’s clit speeds up suddenly, causing Kurapika’s entire body to tense up. Fuck, they are so close... and Leorio, keyed in to reading the minor shifts in Kurapika’s eye color, winks. Kurapika clenches down against their seat, and—

—and can not help the whine they release when Leorio suddenly lifts his hands, splaying them wide in front of him. All of the other Zodiacs turn their attention towards the source of the noise and Kurapika closes their eyes, less embarrassed than too overstimulated to see.

A large hand falls on Kurapika’s shoulder, causing them to flinch. “Kurapika, are you sure you’re alright?” It is Mizai, they know, and Kurapika takes advantage of Leorio’s ceasefire to compose themself.

“Yes,” Kurapika says, more breathy than they would have liked. “My—” They hesitate. “My leg just hurts rather badly. I must have pulled a muscle this morning.”

They slowly open their eyes, and with their newfound edgy clarity they know exactly how to pay Leorio back for quite literally finger-fucking them on the table.

“Doctor Paladinight,” Kurapika calls out, voice spiked with vicious flirtation. The intended effect of the title is visible instantaneously, and Kurapika knows Leorio’s mind has flashed back to Kurapika moaning those exact words last night. “You’re rather... _handsy_ with a diagnosis.” They hope the others would not catch their intentional Freudian slip. “Would you mind stepping outside and checking my leg for me to see if it’s okay?”

It is Leorio’s turn to be scarlet, a fact which did not go unnoticed by the other Zodiacs. “Y-yes, Kurapika,” Leorio stammers. “Of course, Kurapika.”

Kurapika knows he will just keep babbling if they do not get out of the boardroom immediately.

“C’mon, Reolio,” they mutter as they stand, legs shaking. The limp they affect as they walk towards the door is not, regrettably, a complete feign. Leorio and Kurapika’s relationship, still fresh, was not something either of them had revealed to any of the other Zodiacs. After that stunt, however, Kurapika can only pray that nobody had grown suspicious. If anyone had already been harboring speculations, this will surely validate them.

Kurapika braces themself with the door handle as they wait for Leorio to catch up. “We shouldn't be long,” Kurapika tells the others with a wave and steadily gaining composure. “Please, do carry on in our absence.”

Leorio meets up to Kurapika quicker than expected, pushing forward against their back with those wicked, wonderful hands in a motion to encourage their retreat. _Gee, Leorio, don’t act so eager._

“Here, Kurapika, let me help you with that. Wouldn't want you to agitate your injury.” Leorio’s arm wraps itself firmly around their waist, firm and possessive. Yeah, like that is going to look totally platonic to their highly trained, elite coworkers. Leorio covers Kurapika’s hand with his own and pulls the door open. “Ladies first.”

“I’m going to kill you, Leorio,” Kurapika says bluntly. They stumble slightly over the threshold, Leorio’s body weight anchoring rather than supporting.

“You know you love me,” Leorio teases, loud enough that his voice absolutely carries into the room behind them.

The door could not close fast enough. Kurapika sighs. “Let's just get this over with,” they say, purposely projecting their voice so that the Zodiacs might believe their unwilling accomplice ruse.

“Those two are worse than Ging and Pariston,” Kurapika hears Saiyu groan as the door shuts behind them, and they do _not_ want to consider the implications of _that_.

Kurapika tears themself away from Leorio’s grasp after a few paces. With a heavy wave of embarrassment, they can not help but be intensely aware of the slick slide in their underwear with every step.

“Did you like that? I call it, ‘the Slippery Piddle.’”

Kurapika does a double take. So much for giving their bastard of a boyfriend the silent treatment. “That's an awful name, Leorio.”

Leorio laughs. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s actually ‘Long-Distance Relationship.’ Though I must admit, I was torn between those two and ‘Ghost Dick’—”

“Okay, Leorio,” Kurapika snaps, cutting him off with a jerk into the all-gender bathroom. The door was left locked with breakneck speed. “What the fuck was that?”

God, Leorio does not even have the chivalry to look ashamed. He grins with his teeth, leaning against Kurapika and trapping them against the door. His hands, resting so close to Kurapika’s head, seem to buzz with building energy. He looks rather goofy making sexy eyes at them through his obnoxious horn rimmed glasses, but Kurapika supposes his tongue-in-cheek attempt at personifying his Zodiac sign is a step up from wearing tea shades indoors.

“Wanted to say thank you for last night,” he mumbles. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Kurapika’s neck, and Kurapika lets out a light gasp as his nose brushes up against their pierced ear. “I’ve been wanting to try that one out on you longer than I’d care to admit.”

Kurapika shivers at his words, but their arousal, as is typically the case in their dealings with Leorio, does nothing to diminish their anger. “You were touching me inappropriately in front of all our coworkers! Some of the most powerful people in the world!” Leorio just chuckles against their neck. “I almost had an orgasm while Cheadle was talking to me!”

“Hey, hey, now,” Leorio chides, voice light as he moves his left hand to grope at Kurapika’s chest. “I stopped before you embarrassed yourself, didn't I?”

Kurapika glares down at the top of Leorio’s head. It occurs to them, belatedly, that they will have to choose between being mad at him for fingering them and being mad at him for stopping.

“Or,” Leorio begins, pulling away from Kurapika’s neck with one final nibble. “Is that part of the problem?” As he speaks, Kurapika feels the sudden rush of Hatsu to the left of their head. Oh, so he _had_ been using In during the m—

“Leorio!” Kurapika gasps, weak knees forcing them to press back against the door. Once more, Nen fingers push inside them, hot and demanding. “H-how...?”

Leorio presses himself closer to Kurapika’s squirming body, keeping his right arm in place but moving his left to grip Kurapika’s trembling thigh. “You thought you had to be making contact with another surface for my fingers to penetrate you, huh?” He speaks slowly, punctuating every word with a thrust of his Nen fingers. “This is a completely new ability, one you've never seen before. I developed it for you specifically.”

Their eyes lock as Kurapika’s vision floods with a scarlet haze. They hear a whispered expletive from Leorio at their reaction. “T-tell me about it,” Kurapika chokes out.

Leorio slips one of Kurapika’s legs between his own and then touches their foreheads together. “Well, the mechanics are simple on the surface level,” Leorio says with a heavy voice. In time with his last two words, a Nen thumb begins roughly grinding against Kurapika’s clit. “I chose a flat surface to act as a projection point for my aura, and it emits the movements of my fingers onto, or _into_ , whatever I want using fingers made of my aura.”

Kurapika nods, but it is meant to be taken as encouragement to keep fucking them than anything else. “I figured as much,” they intend to say, but all that comes out is, “So good.”

At that, Leorio groans. He rolls his hips against Kurapika’s smaller body, the heat of his crotch mesmerizing, and Kurapika gasps in both surprise and arousal at the feeling of the hardness digging into their side. Kurapika grabs Leorio’s ass tightly and forces him to continue rocking into their body heat.

Without warning, Leorio adds a third finger. “The conditions I set for the ability are what makes it so damn—” he cuts himself off with a groan as Kurapika retaliates with a little grinding action of their own, which is good, because it takes Kurapika a moment to realize what Leorio was talking for. “—you’re so damn sexy, Kurapika,” Leorio continues, almost frantic with his eagerness to praise. “The first condition is that whoever is receiving the Nen fingers must be wanting to. They gotta—they gotta want me to, they gotta be _thinking_ about how much they want my fingers inside of them.”

“Fuck,” Kurapika groans out, the sound almost a sob. “Yes, Leorio—”

“I admit, I almost fell outta my seat when I realized you could feel my Hatsu back in there. You have no idea how much it turned me on to have undeniable proof that you were thinking about me fucking you while Cheadle was five feet away, going on and on about global affairs.”

As if Kurapika is able to stop thinking about that every time they are in the same room as Leorio.

“The, ah, the second one is a little embarrassing on my part,” Leorio admits, though he does not sound the least bit shameful. “Though it certainly increases the, ah, the strength and effectiveness of the ability. And, I won't lie, there would never be a situation where I would even want to use it where this rule didn't already apply.” He pauses in his speech, but not in his movement. “Damn, Kurapika. You must be pretty into this if you can't tease me about rambling during sex. Not gonna lie, that really strokes my ego. No pun intended.”

Kurapika groans. “If you're not going to tell me the other condition, I can think of several, more profitable uses for your mouth right now.”

Leorio obliges them with a deep kiss. When he pulls away, Kurapika can see nothing but love and desire in his intense eyes.

“The second condition is that I must be thinking about you.” Kurapika’s eyes cross a little after hearing that, because, well, Leorio’s Nen thumb has returned to their clit. “I can do this to anyone willing, of course,” Leorio adds, “But nothing will happen unless it’s you, Kurapika, that I hold in my mind.”

“Oh,” Kurapika gasps. “O-oh, I see.”

The intimacy and vulnerability held within that condition is... electrifying, to say the least, and the madly possessive nature in Kurapika blossoms with satisfaction. Kurapika’s earlier speculation about how Leorio mastered this ability suddenly becomes even more arousing.

“Look at my hand,” Leorio orders, voice deep and viscous to match the sensations Kurapika feels inside of them. Kurapika does not react to his words, head and eyes long rolled back in pleasure. “Kurapika!”

Hearing their name called brings them back to present-time, but they make no indication that the command has registered. Leorio grips their chin with his free hand and jerks it so that Kurapika is inches away from Leorio’s Nen-infused fingers.

It is the first time Kurapika has actually watched Leorio’s fingers move, and it is captivating. They slam with muscle memory against the door of the bathroom, disappearing up to the base before withdrawing fully and slamming back in again. It is effortless. It is gorgeous. There is no delay between what Kurapika sees with their eyes and feels within their body, and they clench their legs around Leorio with a whine.

“That’s right, Kurapika,” Leorio whispers. “See that? That’s how deep, how wide I’m stretching you. I can feel it, you know. I can feel you clenching around my fingers, around my aura. I can feel how close you are to coming.”

Leorio tilts Kurapika’s chin back up and kisses them once more. There is not much coordination to the kiss, especially on Kurapika’s end. Their grip on Leorio’s ass tightens, mimicked in pressure by their legs squeezing and grinding up against the stiffness of Leorio’s cock.

“Leorio,” Kurapika shouts, their voice echoing off the bathroom walls. Kurapika realizes they are coming a sharp second after their orgasm actually began, the pleasure rolling like white-hot static starting in their abdomen and shooting out through their entire body. They freeze for a time uncategorizable by the terminology of humanity until they, slowly, relearn how to breathe.

“Nice show, babe,” Leorio says, his wink audible through his tone. “Really glad the other Zodiacs didn't get to see that.”

Kurapika takes a moment to steady themself before responding. “Me too,” they admit with a smile. “But—I’m glad you did it.”

Leorio’s smile back is charming and silly. He takes a step back when Kurapika pushes lightly against his strong chest, and Kurapika can feel his eyes trailing them as they walk over to the sink.

“How long did it take you to get the hang of that one?” Kurapika asks casually as they turn on the faucet. They splash water on their sweat-dampened face as they wait for Leorio’s reply, but it never comes. They turn to face him, saying his name as they do so.

Finally, Leorio’s confidence has faltered slightly. He is pink around the cheeks as he looks up into Kurapika’s eyes. “Ah, well,” he mumbles, “You remember my election speech, right?”

Kurapika furrows their brow in confusion for a moment, but that moment does not last very long. “Oh, my,” they say, bringing a hand up to their forehead. “You mean—”

“Yeah,” Leorio says quickly, not wanting to hear the words out of Kurapika’s mouth. “Yeah, it’s been that long.”

Kurapika’s eyes turn sharp. “You developed an entire Nen ability just to masturbate?”

With a pout, Leorio blushes. “In my defense, it’s hard to be discreet with everything when you’ve got suite mates!”

“Yes, but—” Kurapika bites their lip. “Did you really make thinking about me one of the conditions?”

Looking down, Leorio shrugs. He slips his hands quietly into his pockets. “I mean, it's not like it changed anything. I can’t exactly use Nen on a random med student, now can I? Hunter secret, and all that jazz. Besides, the more specific the restriction, the more powerful the ability is, right?”

Kurapika blinks. “I mean—yes, that’s true.”

“I can't feel anything when I use my other abilities. I figure the fact that I can with this is due to the emotional component,” Leorio adds, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurapika is not entirely sure how to describe the heat they feel upon hearing those words.

“So you weren't just saying all that earlier as geeky dirty talk?”

Living up to his Zodiac name, Leorio bristles. “Geeky? You’re the one who nutted seconds after I said it!”

Kurapika purses their lips briefly before they turn directly towards him like a vulture. “You're right. You did get me off.” Their eyes flash red in the yellow light of the bathroom. “Want me to return the favor?”

It is Leorio’s turn to choke on his words. “I—uh, that is—”

Kurapika’s laugh echoes through the small room. “C’mon, tough guy. Afraid to get as good as you give?” They slide towards Leorio, who has his back pressed to the door. “Don't pretend I didn't feel what you're packing right now. Hardly appropriate for a Zodiac meeting, wouldn't you agree?” Half a foot away from Leorio, they stop to tap their lip in an exaggerated fashion. “But then again, I suppose you did come here with a plan.”

Leorio gulps and looks down. His attitude becomes sheepish, although he radiates anticipation. “What can I say? I've got a sexy boyfriend.”

“Then why don't you look them in the eyes when they're talking to you?” Kurapika’s chained hand jerks forward, grabbing roughly at Leorio’s bulge. Wide eyes meet playful ones. “Thank you, Leorio. Would you like some help with that?”

Leorio can only nod, his beating heart making his chest grow tight. He rests his hands on Kurapika’s shoulders. “I love you so much, Kurapika,” he murmurs. Kurapika blushes.

“I—I love you, too, Leorio.”

Not a second later, and Kurapika is sinking to their knees. With giddy hands they unbuttoning the fly of Leorio’s slacks. They pull them down only slightly, just enough for the slit of Leorio’s briefs to be fully exposed. The tent in Leorio’s briefs looks a little ridiculous; Kurapika figures they themself are to blame for it being untucked from their earlier grinding. Without much fanfare, Kurapika pushes the solid blue cotton down and Leorio’s cock out springs out into the open air. Kurapika hums in delight as the tip catches their nose in it’s freeing bounce. The flesh-colored silicone is soft to the touch, and Kurapika smooths their right hand over it, mapping out the increasingly familiar veins, before sinking down to their knees.

“I can’t promise magic, Leorio, but I’ll do my best.” They begin to stroke his cock slowly, the dryness of it causing friction to grip their hand. Kurapika hears Leorio groan above them and they laugh at the sound. “You’re adorable.”

Leorio grins a shark’s grin, lips drawing in against his gums as he chuckles once. The _Heh_ is probably not audible by anyone outside the bathroom, which, Kurapika feels, is a shame. Leorio makes beautiful noises when they touch him like this. Feeling a little shameless, Kurapika quickly swipes their fingers behind Leorio’s cock, slicking them with Leorio’s arousal to ease the friction of the handjob. Leorio squeaks at the sudden fondle.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kurapika mutters, attention drifting lazily back onto stroking Leorio. “Should have warned you first.”

Leorio puts a heavy hand on their shoulder, fingers gripping tight. Kurapika knows from experience that Leorio does this in anticipation of what is yet to come. “Don’t apologize, I just hadn’t been focusing my aura there. Just—don’t stop.”

Kurapika grins and stares up to Leorio’s eyes, only to find them squeezed shut. “Come on, Leorio,” they say, their grip tightening. They can feel Leorio’s aura pulsing under their hand. “Look at me.”

He does. Leorio’s cloudy eyes meet the crimson of Kurapika’s with a sturdy determination that sends a shiver down Kurapika’s stomach. The heat from Leorio’s hand on their shoulder feels like lightning.

Careful to maintain eye contact, Kurapika leans in towards Leorio with a parted mouth. They can feel Leorio tense in anticipation and they wink at him.

“May I?” Kurapika murmurs, licking their lips, not dropping Leorio’s gaze. Leorio’s grip on their shoulder tightens to that of a fatal bite as he shifts his hips forward. Kurapika shivers at the feeling of Leorio’s cock brushing desperately against their lips.

“Please,” Leorio moans. “Please, _Kurapika_.”

Kurapika kisses the tip lightly. “Of course, Leorio.” They taste Leorio when they run their tongue in small circles around the crown of his head. He is delicious; a meal fit for a king. Gently, they move their tongue in an serpentine trail along the underside of his dick, pressing their wet lips against it in a pattern of loose, lazy kisses. Leorio lets out a soft squeal.

The hand which had been on their shoulder switches to grabbing their hair in an instant. Kurapika can feel the restraint Leorio places on himself in the tremble of his grip. Still, the light, nudging pressure encourages them to open their mouth wider, take Leorio’s cock deeper. Kurapika flattens their tongue now, pressing up rather than stroking. They are only about an inch and a half down the shaft when they create a suction with their lips and pull back.

“Come on,” Leorio groans. “I know I had a head start—no pun intended—but this is unre—ea—!” His sentence clouds into a round whine; Kurapika, the devil, chose this moment to loosen their throat and lean completely in to Leorio’s crotch. Kurapika can taste the salty arousal they had smeared on Leorio’s dick, alluring even without the matching musk of Leorio’s heavy desire filling their lungs. They nuzzle against Leorio’s dark, curly pubic hairs for a moment, lost to the course texture against their skin and the pressing weight filling their mouth. Kurapika does not have a clue how many seconds pass in this state, but they have a hunch that they could maintain it happily for eternity if life permitted.

“Fuck, Kurapika,” Leorio says with harsh breaths. He tries to jerk his hips forward, but he is already metaphorically balls deep in Kurapika’s mouth. Kurapika presses his left hand against Leorio’s toned abdomen to steady his hips, though they are not particularly successful. They swallow around Leorio’s dick, praising the heavens for the aura shield protecting their otherwise sensitive gag reflex.

With Leorio gripping their hair as tight as he is, there is not much they can do besides flex their tongue against Leorio’s dick. They hum into it, swallowing again. Breathing through their nose is almost impossible at this angle. The shallow breaths they manage are not enough to keep them from going lightheaded, and they snap the black strap running around Leorio’s left hip to let him know.

The tension on their hair reduces, though hardly vanishes completely. “S-sorry, babe,” Leorio says. He pulls Kurapika a few inches back by their hair. The slick glide of his dick pulling out from Kurapika’s throat causes them to moan, the sound muffled and wet. “You good?”

Kurapika pats Leorio’s left thigh twice, then settles is hand there. “Mmm,” is all they can say, refusing to pull his head back enough to speak. They take a few harsh breaths through their nose before they give an awkward nod.

Kurapika’s not entirely sure what Leorio feels from his expanded aura. They’re not entirely sure how it works, either. Leorio had once, before their relationship had gotten physical, made an allusion to using enhancement techniques to increase the sensitivity of his En—something that had saved both of their lives on the Dark Continent multiple times. They faintly remember Gon’s surprise when he had seen the extent of Leorio’s enhancement ability, and Leorio’s oddly flustered response that it had been self-taught.

They suppose they could ask under the guise of wanting to try it themself—they do have a basic understanding of enhancement, even without Emperor Time, and Leorio has even offered to teach them—but Leorio’s such a _bottom_ and never does any work when Kurapika’s fucking him and it would be way too exhausting for Kurapika to enhance their En at the same time they’re dealing with the boneless, sex-silly noodle that Leorio seems to turn into every time Kurapika so much as looks at his asshole. At least, that is what Kurapika told Leorio when he brought it up the previous week.

A jolt of aura hitting the back of their throat snaps Kurapika out of their happy trance, and they blush when they realize they have, once again, gone completely brainless while on the receiving end of a face fuck. Something to do with the effect of their scarlet eyes, they think. Leorio seems not to have noticed them go limp, or perhaps is enjoying himself too much to care, or, most likely, remembers Kurapika’s shy confession two nights ago that they really, _really_ enjoy it when Leorio loses himself in Kurapika’s mouth...

And lose himself he has, if the bursts of aura Kurapika is forced to swallow are any indication. _He is so cute when he does this_ , Kurapika thinks. The swallow seems to set off a chain reaction: the aura bursts become more frequent, concentrated, and Leorio’s thrusts become more unsteady as he moans at Kurapika’s sudden involvement. Kurapika, happy, squeezes their lips tight against Leorio’s dick.

Feeling embarrassed over their earlier state, Kurapika takes advantage of the movement of Leorio’s hips by slipping their left hand between Leorio and the door. Leorio stills his thrusts momentarily at the feeling of Kurapika’s hand against his ass, which causes Kurapika to whine in displeasure.

Leorio gasps at the motion. He pauses his thrusts to press back into Kurapika’s moist hand. With a final, firm lapping of their tongue, Kurapika pulls back from Leorio’s crotch and rolls back so that they are sitting on their feet.

“You’re not exactly accessible with my hand trapped against the door,” Kurapika grumbles, an attempt to wiggle their fingers proving to be in vain. Their next course of action is to squeeze Leorio’s ass. At this, Leorio squeaks. “Mind giving me some elbow room?”

Leorio’s eyes widen. “You’re—you’re joking about the elbow thing, right?”

Kurapika looks down at Leorio’s waist for a moment, then back at his face. “That’s an expression, isn’t it?”

Kurapika is unsure whether the expression looking down at them is one of relief or disappointment, and Leorio makes no move to reply. He does, however, relax his legs so that Kurapika can wrap their hand around and under Leorio's ass. They have discussed this, Kurapika knows the rules, and with a slight rush of energy Kurapika conjures enough lube to leave their hand dripping with the stuff. It is probably way too much for what they have in mind for the man, but, hey, better safe than sorry. They press light circles against Leorio's hole, not confident enough in Leorio's foresight to penetrate. This part of their excursion _is_ impromptu, after all.

“God,” Leorio pants. “God, I want you to fuck me so bad right now, Kurapika.”

“Yeah?” Kurapika mutters back, feeling bold. “With whose dick? Yours?”

Leorio moans, and Kurapika had not expected that reaction. Leorio’s jerks become increasingly erratic in the following seconds, and Kurapika speeds up the pace of both their hands.

“Wait—” Leorio says, and it takes a moment to register in Kurapika’s brain that they need to stop. They freeze their stroking, looking at Leorio’s sweat-slicked face with slight apprehension. Their heavy breathing is the only sound Kurapika notices at first, and then as the haze of sex slowly peels back, they can hear the sounds of life start to seep in around them.

“Can I...?” Leorio asks quietly. Kurapika raises an eyebrow, then slides their tongue out so that the tip of it is pressed flush between their bottom lip and Leorio’s dick. Leorio’s fingers in their hair tense, though he seems to be making no effort to actually hold Kurapika in place. “Umm.”

His face has gone red. Kurapika snorts. They pull their head back completely, pressing the tip of their nose against the tip of Leorio’s dick for a second. At this, Leorio lets out a small laugh, the tension easing from his aura.

“What do you want to do?” Kurapika whispers. They know Leorio is not particularly embarrassed about most of the things they do together, but they figure that some things are just harder to vocalize when you’re fucking in the all gender bathroom of your workplace down the hall from the most influential people in the world.

"Would you mind if I," Leorio begins, and he is blushing fiercely. "Um, used my Nen ability on myself?"

"Oh!" Kurapika feels a shiver run through their stomach. They bite their lip. "O-of course." Then they pause. The weight of their earlier line of thought finally hits them, and their eyes widen.

Kurapika realizes, too belatedly, that they have probably been gone well over fifteen minutes. They hope Cheadle had taken their advice to keep the meeting running in their absence to heart. They also hope that neither Pyon or Mizai have needed to use the bathroom...

Kurapika shakes their head. Surely they would have heard a knock on the door even through their moans. _Wait_ , Kurapika thinks, _have we been quiet enough? Did we move far enough from the boardroom? Oh my God, have they been able to hear us this entire time?_ Kurapika shakes their head. _If they have, they would have sent someone to check on us, right? Cheadle wouldn’t just carry on the meeting with our sex noises in the background, right? Oh God,_ Kurapika realizes with panicked eyes, _she absolutely would!_

“—rapika!” Leorio is saying, voice nervous. He shakes Kurapika’s shoulder. “Kurapika!”

Kurapika blinks. They see their hand lazily wrapped, stroking, around Leorio’s cock, and feel the cold of the bathroom floor on their knees even through the white cotton slacks they wear.

“Leorio?” They say, much louder than they intended to. “Sorry, I—do you think they’re suspicious?”

Leorio frowns. “What?”

“The Zodiacs. Do you think they know what we’re doing in here?”

Leorio shrugs, then laughs, then starts petting their hair. “Doubt it.” He scratches his chin. “Well, if they suspect something, they probably won’t say anything. I mean, only Cheadle knows I’m even into you, and—”

Kurapika pales. “Cheadle knows?” Their shouted exclamation echoes off the white tile around them.

Leorio blushes. “I mean, we shared a room on the Black Whale. Hard to miss my, eh, well. And, I mean, we’re buddies and stuff. I tell her things. And she, eh, well, I mean. She’s good at giving, um. Advice?” He pauses, clearly aware that his rambling is doing nothing to calm Kurapika’s nerves. “I mean, you told Senritsu about us, right?”

Kurapika blushes. It was true that they had called Senritsu from the bathroom of Leorio’s apartment not ten minutes after that first awkward, and accepted, offer of mutual masturbation. And then again after Leorio checking on them in said bathroom led to a long-awaited night of passionate lovemaking. But that was different. Senritsu is not the head of the most powerful political entity in the world, nor is she Kurapika’s boss. Kurapika tells Leorio as much.

Leorio shrugs. “It doesn’t bother me that she knows, and it’s not like she knows for certain that I ever acted on my feelings. Unlike Senritsu,” he adds with feeling. “Did I tell you that she called me this morning? She told me something quite interesting.”

“What did she say?” Kurapika asks, feeling urgent.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Leorio says, voice dry and suddenly seductive. “Enough about our friends, though. Do you want to continue, or should we head back to the boardroom? It’s okay if you’re too nervous to do anything else right now. My ass can wait until we get home.”

Kurapika smiles at that, but sighs nonetheless. “We should probably get back to the meeting.”

Leorio extends a hand to help Kurapika back up. “Sure thing.” Kurapika takes it and pulls themself up, brushing off their skirt as they do so. Leorio scratches the back of his neck, then reaches out to adjust Kurapika’s hair. “Shit, sorry. I don’t know if you’ll want to hear this, but it’s pretty obvious what you’ve been using your mouth for.”

With a groan, Kurapika flips around to look at their reflection in the mirror. They cannot help but notice their red and swollen lips, and they watch in horror as the Kurapika in the mirror reaches up and touches their bottom lip cautiously. Mirror-Leorio reaches up and catches Kurapika’s moving wrist, and Kurapika remembers that mirrors show reality.

Kurapika swears. They hold out their right thumb and focus on materializing their healing chain. They have, thankfully, been freed from the burdens of Emperor Time—thank you, Leorio and Nanika—but the new, less severe contract means that the healing is not nearly as effective. They watch with scarlet eyes as the swelling reduces. It’s not much, but hopefully it will be enough to fly under the other Zodiacs’ radar.

“I hate watching you do that,” Leorio tells Kurapika as they turn to face him. They kiss him sweetly for a moment until they catch sight of Leorio’s phone in their peripheral vision. The screen is lit up, and Leorio holds it at an angle that allows Kurapika to read the time.

“The meeting is almost over!” Kurapika yelps as they push away from Leorio. “We need to hurry!”

Kurapika moves to unlock the door, leaving a spluttering Leorio behind them.

“I’m still half naked!”

Kurapika pays him no mind, slipping out of the bathroom without looking back. The patter of his flats against the marble floor sounds like seconds ticking by, and the nervousness from earlier floods back to him. _Stupid Leorio and his stupid, sexy fingers..._

They reach the door with a huff. When they open the door, they step inside quickly. The ten people in their ridiculous animal regalia turn to look at them, their expressions ranging from startled to smug.

“My apologies!” Kurapika says, and their voice sounds much too loud and stiff to their ears to be natural. They clear their throat. “My apologies.”

Cheadle gives them a stern look. “Where’s Leorio?”

Kurapika jumps a bit, then hurries into their chair and sits down. “Dr. Paladinight is, um.” They blink, then sit up straighter. “His shoelace came untied on our journey back. He should be here shortly.”

Cheadle nods slowly. “And your leg?”

Kurapika frowns. “What about my leg?”

The room goes quiet, and a few moments later, the door to the boardroom swings open loudly.

“Did you miss me?” Leorio says with a cheerful whistle. “That was some bathroom break, huh, Kurapika!”

Next to them, Mizai chokes, and Kurapika pointedly does not look at Leorio’s shiny black loafers.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you would be interested in a sequel. I have some material that didn't make it into the finished fic that I'm not sure what to do with. I'm kinda too lost in the Yu Yu Hakusho sauce to think about this couple right now, but with enough encouragement, who knows?


End file.
